1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aerators and more particularly to spa jet water aerators of an improved adjustable type.
2. Prior Art
Many of the usual types of water aerators for spas are relatively large, bulky, heavy and expensive. In many cases where new spas are being constructed and/or where existing spas are being refitted, space limitations prevent the use of the larger bulkier aerators.
Moreover, cash can be a factor, especially where a large number of aerators are needed. There is also a problem of adjusting the flow of water and air to provide the desired aeration. Many conventional aerators are difficult to properly adjust after they are installed in spa walls. Yet conditions may dictate more adjustments to achieve maximum desired results.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to be able to provide an inexpensive, durable, effective spa jet aerator which could be easily and quickly adjusted from time to time. It would also be highly desirable if the aerator could be made very compact so as to easily fit into new spa walls during construction and also pre-existing older spa walls as needed.